The New Age of Hogwarts
by Amourian
Summary: Justin is entering Hogwarts with 2 of his close friends, based after The Final Battle Bteween Harry and Voldemort


Disclaimer: I am too poor to afford anything, let alone trademarked characters such as Professors, Students, and Hogwarts itself or anything at all affiliated with J.K. Rowling for that matter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Boy and the Letter  
  
Justin Gamble was the expected "normal kid" in school. He was an average 14 year-old. He had spiked brown hair when he wanted it, and icy blue eyes. His family consisted of three younger sisters, all equally annoying, and a mother and father. He was in the 9th grade, and received decent grades, mostly B's but an, A when he bothered. High school came easy to him, as did a lot of things, like writing, skateboarding, and video games. His life wasn't that bad, with a few things here and there.  
  
He was walking home from an uneventful day at the Skate Park, with Jen, and Tyler, when an owl, perched on a power line, caught his eye. "Weird" he thought to himself as he opened the mailbox to check and see what he got. "Same old stuff" he said as he flipped through the letters. "Bill for dad, magazine for mom, three Pine Bush School system letters for his sisters, 'where's mine? He thought' and- wait, what's this?" It was a small golden- brown envelope with "Master Justin Gamble" and the return address as "Hogwarts School of Wizardry" in emerald green shiny ink.  
  
After walking inside and throwing the others' mail on the kitchen table, he opened the letter carefully; trying not to rip it, just in case is was important. Inside, the letter read, also in green shiny ink, "Master Gamble, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which will be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list attached herewith. . Being of non-magic descent, we've taken the extra steps to make getting here easier. We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage." It was signed "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos, Professor McGonagall."  
  
When his parents got home he walked up to his dad, who was reading the newspaper, and asked him about the letter. He looked at the letter and then up at his son in disbelief. "How.did you.where did this come from?" he asked staring at Justin's blue eyes. "Kath, come here please." (Kath, being short for Kathleen, Justin's mom.) As she walked in she said "Yeah, Jim?" and then saw the letter. "Oh no don't tell me." she said very monotone before adding "We have a wizard in the family" in a more cheerful tone. Justin stood there, in shock before asking "Are you serious? This is an actual place?" His mother motioned for him to sit down and she explained.  
  
"You have an uncle that's a wizard, it's a trait that skipped over me, but somehow you got it. Justin, you've got magic running through your veins, even as we speak. You've just come of age this summer to start training, even though when you're uncle went he started at 11. But they changed that when.(she paused and then spoke very low) an evil wizard, named voldemort, killed most of the young wizards and witches, trying to take over the world, during the dark age. Of course, none of us muggles, or non-magic folk, knew about this, unless you've got a letter in the mail saying how your son and/or daughter died fighting in the resistance. (She then got perkier) But now, it's your turn, to experience the chance of a lifetime, to become a wizard." She then went into her closet, pulled out a box, and returned with it. She gave it to Justin to open it.  
  
Inside were a couple letters, a picture, and a patch. It had four animals on it, similar to the crest on the letter to himself, a gryffin, a snake, a raven, and a badger. "What are these animals for?" Oni asked, pointing at the patch. "That's the Hogwarts' Official Crest, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, gave it to him. Your uncle, was a Gryffindor, he possessed the courage and bravery to assist the famous "Harry Potter" in destroying Voldemort. "How do I become a Gryffindor, or a Slytherin?" He asked, the snake seemed to speak to him more than the others did. "I don't know, my brother never did talk about that much.but I guess you'll find out when you get there.  
  
A knocking on the door was heard as Jen and Tyler, both very excited, ran inside as soon as Justin opened the door. Jen being his best girl "Friend" since the 6th grade, she had long dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was the smart, semi-preppy girl but she was cool. She hung out with Justin and Tyler at the Skate Park after school, and during the summer. Tyler on the other hand, was Justin's best friend since before Kindergarten. He had short spiky light brown hair, and brown eyes. He was kind of the laid back punk person, which was really a genius and just refused to show it, like Justin. They where all considered family in each of there houses, and knew practically everything about each other. "Did you get a letter from a "Hogwarts" place?" Tyler asked waving his letter in front of him. Jen took out hers and compared it to the others. "Yeah I got it too, did either of you know you had magical powers?" Justin asked. Both of them responded "no" as Justin's mom walked in with some food. They sat down and discussed what they've learned about Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- (Please Rate: Don't be harsh) 


End file.
